


Morning Affection

by boku_aka_45



Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kageyama being forward, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Smut, morning sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boku_aka_45/pseuds/boku_aka_45
Summary: "Who said I had enough? I'm still unsatisfied," Kageyama stated as his left kiss on the bite marks he left last night."What the hell, you're a beast!" Hinata exclaimed. The bastard drained him to his core last night and still had the decency to said he's unsatisfied."You can call me that," Kageyama grinned as his eyes glimmered.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095212
Kudos: 69





	Morning Affection

Kageyama slowly opened his eyes and stared at the lightly dimmed room, with sunlight peeking through the edge of the curtains. His eyes automatically fell onto the sleeping figure snuggling at his left as he let out a soft smile. The one sleeping would've thrown a tantrum if he knew what expression Kageyama shows every morning when he wakes up. He rarely gets to see that kind of soft expression on Kageyama.

Kageyama slightly shifted and plopped on his elbows as he continued to gaze at his lover. The love marks and bite marks peeking from the blanket reminded Kageyama of the slightly stinging scratches on his back. Last night was wonderful.

"Tobio..." Hinata mumbled in his sleep as he snuggled up into Kageyama's chest. This small action pierced through the latter's heart.

"You call my name in your sleep but refuse to call me when I asked you to call me that? You idiot," Kageyama grumbled as he wrapped his arms and pulled Hinata closer. He placed a kiss on top of Hinata's head as his hands fumbled with the latter's hair. _So soft..._

"Kageyama??" a groggy voice snaps him out of his daze. Kageyama's eyes met with half-opened hazel eyes. Flashing a sleepy grin at his boyfriend, Hinata once again quenched Kageyama's heart. "Kiss..." An innocent request.

Kageyama leaned in and gave the boy a sweet morning kiss as his hands caressed Hinata's cheek.

"Hmm...you're strangely tender this morning, hehe" Hinata giggled as they broke away from the kiss. "Had enough of your fill from last night?"

Kageyama blushed at the mention of last night. He glared slightly at the tangerine and switched their position as he climbed on top.

"Who said I had enough? I'm still unsatisfied," Kageyama stated as his left kiss on the bite marks he left last night.

"What the hell, you're a beast!" Hinata exclaimed. The bastard drained him to his core last night and still had the decency to said he's unsatisfied.

"You can call me that," Kageyama grinned as his eyes glimmered.

"...What do you think you're doing, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata said in a dead tone as he held onto Kageyama's wrist.

"Having breakfast, showering you with my love," Kageyama said slyly and broke away from Hinata's grip. He once again captured Hinata's lips as he pressed his body against the latter, adding weight.

"Mnn...Ka..geyama..mnph..heavy..." Hinata said between kisses. He had long given up resisting and just accept whatever Kageyama going to throw at him. He won't have any practice for the next 3 days anyways. Lazing in bed seems like a good choice for a break. Kageyama threw the blanket on the floor as he gazed at the body beneath him.

"Beautiful," He remarked as he licked and sucked on Hinata's nipples, his hands busy in between Hinata's legs. "You're still soft down here," he grinned as he left kisses on Hinata's chest, abdomen, and inner thighs.

"Can you not--nghh," Hinata threw his head back as Kageyama suddenly took him inside his mouth. Having Kageyama between his legs first thing in the morning is something that only happens in Hinata's dream. Dreams do come true after all. Hinata slipped out satisfied moans, his breath turned into pants as he was stimulated both at the front and back.

"H-hahh c-coming...Kageyama...mnhh c-com..ing..ahh" Hinata trembled as he released inside's Kageyama's mouth, the pleasure from being stimulated both ways is too much. He peeked at Kageyama and saw the latter licking his lips while staring at him with dazed, lustful eyes. Hinata's face turned red as he covered his face with his arms.

"That's some special breakfast right there," Kageyama chuckled as he tried to pry Hinata's arms away from his face. "Yah, why are you embarrassed now? Let me see your face."

"Shut up. leave my face alone," Hinata yelled as he twisted to the right. Kageyama smirked as he grasped Hinata's by his knees and pulled them upwards, allowing Hinata's butt to be shown to the world. Before Hinata can stop him, Kageyama stuck out his tongue and licked the entrance, startling the blushing boy.

"Idiot! Stop! I told you it's dir...ty..eek!" Hinata shrieked as he felt Kageyama's tongue entering.

"You cleaned last night already, it's not dirty," Kageyama stated.

_Not dirty, my ass._ Hinata inwardly grumbled as he bit his lips. Why is he like this first thing in the morning? This is bad for Hinata's heart.

"Hmm, seems good enough..." Kageyama nodded at his piece of work as he lowered Hinata's hips and placed himself right at the hole. "I'm going in.."

"Mnnh...haaahh...fuck, why are you still tight, tch, h-haahh" Kageyama gritted as he slowly entered until his entire length was fully inside. He moved in a slow and shallow pace as he watched Hinata whimpered, his face and body flushed red. Kageyama pulled away and rammed himself in with a swift motion, earning a gasp. He continued this action for a few more thrusts before going back to his normal pace, not giving Hinata time to adjust to what was happening.

"Nghh--ah-ahh...Kageyamaaa...hgnn..a-ah..f-feels good..mmn," Hinata moaned ask his mouth hanging open, eyes glossed. As his eyes met Hinata, a shiver ran down Kageyama's spine that urged him to move faster, harder. And he did so. Hinata's at the point where he finally let loose as his eyes rolled back a little, tongue hanging out as his waist was gripped in place.

"Hah hah..umnn...hahaah fuck..." Kageyama moaned as he tossed his head back in pleasure, his hips moved with rough speed. "Shit," Kageyama cursed as he leaned down and captured Hinata's lips with his.

"Mmmn!!" Hinata's eyes widen as he felt something hot filling up inside him. "Y-you--umph" Hinata broke away from the kiss to scold Kageyama but was immediately grabbed back into the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute before the two broke apart, both panting and gasping for air.

"Tobio..." Hinata unconsciously called as he pulled Kageyama's face closer to his and started licking the sweat away. Kageyama, who had always of course wanted to hear his name from Hinata's mouth, was not spared.

"H-Hinata, stop that," He stuttered and grabbed Hinata's wrists.

"Hehehe," Hinata giggled. However, his joy was short-lived. "Y-y-you BASTARD! Why are you hard again!!" Hinata shrieked as he felt something inside him hardened. This idiot didn't even bother pulling out after coming inside him.

"Tsk, you brought this upon yourself," Kageyama grunted and started to move his hips.

"Hiik!!" Hinata gasp at the sudden motion. "W-why are you still...energetic!!" Hinata complains as he struggled and hit Kageyama's chest. His arms were soon pinned above his head by a stronger arm.

"Let me shower you with love a bit more," Kageyama said as leaned and place yet another kiss on Hinata's lips.

_______________

"Uhmm...ahhh...haahh...K-kageyama..please..hic...uhmm" Hinata sobbed as he clung onto Kageyama. "Ahh--ahh..eung.." Hinata lost count of how many times he came since he woke up. Lost track of how long they have been at it. His throat is starting to become sore again. Being pounded since the moment he opened his eyes, Hinata started to get drowsy again.

"K-Kageyama-kun, why a-aren't--nghh--s-satisfi..ed yet...hahh," Hinata asked.

"One more, one more, hahh" Kageyama managed out as he huffed with each thrust. "Hinata, Hinata, ahh..hahh," he murmured as he sucked on Hinata's neck. "So good, so beautiful, uhmm." Kagayema's speed increased again as he was close to climaxing.

"Ahh..ah..hahh..nghh!!" Hinata's nails dug into Kageyama's shoulder as both of them released at the same time. Their heavy breathing fell into each other's pace as both of them stayed there, embracing each other.

"You should have had enough..."Hinata grumbled as he laid down and place his hands on top of his eyes.

"You can say that...but I still can go--* _GROOOOOOWL*_ ," Before Kageyama even finished his sentence, a loud rumble came from his stomach. They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Idiot!" Hinata laughed. "Heh...carry me to the bathroom," he ordered as he stretched his arms out, ready to be carried.

"I'll do just this once," Kageyama gave a soft smile as he lifted Hinata.

.

.

.

"You're fucking heavy."

"Shut up."


End file.
